Following My Dreams (transcript)
'"Following My Dreams" '''is the 43rd episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts with a dream that Maraya was dreaming of. Then someone introduces Maraya and her two helpers) Announcer (not seen): Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing...the Shooting Stars! (Applause) Ruff: A one, a two, a one, two, three! (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��My name is Maraya And I'm trying to get a better life It may be hard, it may be tricky But with a little help, it'll be easier!�� Hit it! (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��Although everyone's different, We're not the same I'm so happy that I can Sing a little song!�� (Instrumental) Maraya and Ruff (singing): ��Everyone's different We're not the same Everyone's unique in their own way You're unique, too I'm really unique because I'm different!�� (Instrumental) Maraya and Ruff (singing): ��Everyone's different We're not the same Everyone's different because we're not the same Everyone's different because we're not the same! We're not the same!�� (When the song ended, Maraya's dream ended too) Maraya: Wow, that was an awesome dream! (She gets out of her bed) Maraya (looking at camera): I had this dream where me and my two helpers were in a band, and I want to make it come true. But first, I need to make Ruff come to life. Viewers, to make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then some magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado, which causes Ruff to come out and greet her) Ruff: Why, good morning, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Ruff, last night, I had this dream where me and you were in a band, singing and playing music. And you know what? Ruff: What? Maraya: I want to make a band. Ruff: Maraya, making a band is hard. You can't even play any instruments! Maraya: No worries, Ruff. I'll try to figure something out, and I know the perfect people who can join our band. (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are here with Maraya's four best friends) Ruff: Okay, everyone. This is a big announcement, but Maraya needs your help to make a band. Makenzie: Oooh, a band? I want to be in it! Katia: Me too. Ruff: Great. Now let me continue. All of you are all going to choose an instrument to play. Maraya is going to be the singer of the band and her computer is going to be the dancer. There is a drum set and a keyboard over there if anyone wants to play it. (Katia and Allana run to the drum set and the keyboard) Allana: I want to play the keyboard. (plays scale on keyboard) I've been learning how since I was 8. Katia: And I want to play the drums. (plays a beat on drums) I've been wanting to play them since I was a little girl. Ruff (laughing): That's great. And there's a box of instruments over there for me and the others to choose. (Bailey and Makenzie run over to the box of instruments and decide quickly) Bailey: I want to play the saxophone. Makenzie: I want to play the bass guitar. Ruff: And that leaves me with the electric guitar. (He walks back to where everyone is) Ruff: You know what? I've known how to play the electric guitar since I was Maraya's age. Maraya: Wow, did you really learn how to play the electric guitar at age 15? Ruff: Yes, Maraya. I learned how to do this when I was ten years younger. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Now, let me continue. I know how to play the electric guitar. And maybe I'll show you how I play. (He puts the strap over his shoulder and then demonstrates how he plays it) Ruff: Now, this is how I play. I can play it loud like this. (As he plays a loud note, everyone is amazed) All: Wow! Ruff: And I can play it soft like this. (The same thing happens to everyone else) All: Wow! Ruff: And also, I can play a tune on it, too. Listen. (As he starts to play a tune on it, he starts singing one too) Ruff (singing): ��My name is Ruff, And I'm a dog My friends include an autistic girl And a computer that can fly! My name is Ruff Maraya thinks that I'm the best Maraya thinks that I'm the best The best dog in the world!�� (Song ends) All: Yay! Good, Ruff! Ruff: Aw, thank you, girls. I'm so glad you liked it! (The scene changes to where Maraya and the band members are now thinking of a name for their band) Maraya: So, what should we name our band? Makenzie: I don't know. Bailey: Me either. Katia: I know. How about if we can our band "The Fetchers"? Maraya: Katia, that name was already taken by Ruff, because he needed that name for his contestants on his game show. Katia: Oh. Maraya, what's your middle name? Maraya: My middle name is Star. Katia: And what's a special star that flies across the sky really fast? Maraya: A shooting star? Katia: Yes! Maraya (gasps): Katia, I got an idea. How about if we can name our band "The Shooting Stars"? Katia: Maraya, that's a great name. What do you think, everyone? All: Yeah! Katia: Okay, then "The Shooting Stars" it is. (gives Maraya a high five) (The scene changes again to where Maraya, Ruff, and the others are talking about what they need to do now) Maraya: Okay, everyone. Now that we practiced, we need someone to make us all nice. Ruff, can you style everyone's hair, please? Ruff: Absolutely. I'll do anything for you, Maraya. Now, let's begin! (When Ruff begins styling everyone's hair, some music plays in the background. Then after he styles Maraya's hair, he tells himself that he's done) Ruff: There. That's the last of the hairstyling. (But while Ruff is walking back, Maraya stops him) Maraya: But, Ruff. How about your hair? You need to style yours too. Ruff: Maraya, I'm not a girl. And plus, dogs have fur, ''not hair. Maraya: But, Ruff. All of us look nice, so you need to look nice, too. And the only way to complete your look is hair. Ruff: Well, Maraya. How about this wig? Will this do the trick? Maraya (sighs): Fine. Now, we need to get onstage. Everyone's waiting for us. (Meanwhile, a lady who is unseen introduces the band onstage) Announcer (not seen): Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing the most amazing band of all day; it's "The Shooting Stars"! (An applause comes and then an instrumental begins) Maraya (singing): ��It feels really different When you can't really fit in It feels really depressing inside Everyone's unique in their own way I'm really unique because I'm different�� Maraya (singing): ��Although everyone's different�� Band (singing): (��Everyone's different��) Maraya (singing): ��We're not the same�� Band (singing): (��Not the same��) Maraya (singing):�� I'm so happy that I can Sing a little song�� All (singing): ��Everyone's different We're not the same Everyone's unique in their own way You're unique, too I'm really unique because I'm different�� Maraya (singing): ��Everyone's different because we're not the -�� All (singing): ��Same!�� (Another applause comes and then the scene changes to where their concert was done) Katia: That was a great concert, Maraya. Makenzie: I agree! Bailey: It was the best one yet! Maraya: Yeah, I agree with all of you. Now, one question. Are you going to be in my band more often? All: Yeah! Maraya: Aw, thanks, girls. You are the best! All: You're welcome, Maraya. (Suddenly, Ruff gets Maraya) Ruff: And, Maraya. Now that you followed your dreams well, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go. Ruff: Don't worry; I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Yes. Now, goodbye, Maraya. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. See you soon. Ruff: See you soon too, Maraya. Goodbye! (As he disappears into the computer, Maraya thanks him) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! (After their farewells, Maraya thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (Then she waves to the viewers as the scene fades out, which comes to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Allana *Bailey *Katia *Makenzie *Announcer (not seen) Songs *Everyone's Different - sung by Maraya and Ruff *My Name Is Ruff - sung by Ruff *Everyone's Different (reprise) - sung by Maraya and her band Trivia *This is the first episode in the series where the episode begins with a song instead of an introduction. *This is the first episode where Ruff says "good morning" to Maraya instead of "hello." *There is another episode where Maraya continues following her dreams. *There will be a movie where the band will be having another concert. *It is known that one of Ruff's talents is playing the electric guitar and other instruments. *In Maraya's dream, Ruff played the drums, although, in reality, he plays the electric guitar. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: following her dreams See Also *"Following My Dreams Again" (coming soon) *The Shooting Stars *"My Better Autistic Life: This is Us" Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 3)